


Hit me, Daddy

by technoTyranny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus is drunk, Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, M/M, More like tipsy though, My First Fanfic, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Cronus go out to a party, and Kankri gets on Cronus's nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very out of character. But whatever, I wrote this at four in the morning. It's based off a soundcloud upload, which I will link-https://soundcloud.com/carnivalsyringe/cronkri-nsfw-daddy-kink?in=dexsss/sets/homestuck-nsfw It's not exactly the same but it adds some... Effect to some parts of the story.

"Ugh, Cronus, please." 

Kankri groaned as Cronus rested a hand on his ass, squeezing him firmly. He had always done this to him, he'd be talking to someone or just simply standing there, talking to himself, and up came Cronus, groping and squeezing and sometimes going as far as slapping his ass. Cronus couldn't help it, his butt was so perfect, soft, and amazing.

But this time was different. Cronus had been invited to a party, and he dragged Kankri along. While it wasn't Kankri's thing, he couldn't resist Cronus. And then Cronus got drunk.

"Avw, c'mon, chief. Let me get some of that." He whispered, ignoring the giggling Porrim and Latula nearby. 

"Cronus, we are in public. How dare you grope me without my permission? I cannot believe this behavior out of you. And, Cronus, please do not come any closer, your breath reeks of alcohol." Kankri held his nose and the seadweller groaned. 

"This again? Ugh, you gotta loosen up, Kan. This is vwhat happens in a matespritship."

"Well, you must understand, in a matespritship, there are boundaries that need to be established. While we are together, there are some things I consider to be... Unnecessary to be shown in public." Kankri states, moving Cronus's hand from his butt.

"Fine. Vwhatewver. I'm sorry, Kan." Cronus mumbled, not really sorry. "I accept your apology. I'm glad you've taken light into the situation."

"I vwont do anything out here, at least." Cronus smirked. "What was that?" Kankri asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go home, babe."

"Oh... well, alright."

\-------------------------

"Cronus, I am beginning to worry. Why did you want to return to your hive so quickly?" Kankri asked as Cronus shut the door to his bedroom behind them, locking it and smirking.

"So I can do this." He slapped Kankri's choice ass roughly, making the red blood gasp and hold back a moan.

"Well, I... I never! Cronus, did what I say earlier slip through your think pan?" Kankri asked, his face a deep red as he felt his own butt move from the hit, Cronus rubbing the heat into it. "You said it vwas bad because vwe vwere in public. Novw vwere not, and vwe can do this in complete priwvacy. Plus, you said you like this." He said against his ear, smirking wide.

"But... still..."

"Hah! Still my ass. But as for yours, it vwont be so still once I'm done vwith you." Cronus hissed huskily before slapping his ass again. Kankri moaned loudly and bucked into the hits as Cronus struck him, enjoying how it bounced with each slap.  
"There. That aughta teach you a lesson." Cronus whispered before beginning to walk off, Kankri gasping and rushing after him, grabbing his sleeve. "Cronus, please... please don't leave me... like this..." He panted out, Cronus smirking. 

"Begging for me already, eh? Vwell, if I gavwe you vwhat you vwanted, it vwouldnt be much of a punishment like I intended, novw vwould it?" He asked, Kankri mewling needily. 

"Cronus... Cronus please... I.. Need it... I... Deserve it..." Kankri admitted, looking down and shuffling, smiling when he felt Cronus's big arms around him. "Vwell, if you admit it, I guess it doesn't hurt to rewvard you, Hmm? Novw, take off your pants and bend ovwer my desk." He ordered, Kankri compelling quickly, presenting himself to his matesprite. Cronus grinned and walked over.

"Such a good boy, bent over for Daddy. So nice and sturdy." He traced the outline of his ass, where red bruises were forming where he groped and slapped him.

"Now, C-Cronus, you're starting to push i- Ahhn!" He mewled when he felt another spank.

"Don't talk back to Daddy." Cronus snapped angrily. "O-oh.. D... Daddy..." Kankri said softly, resting his cheek on the desk and swaying his hips. "There's a good boy, so obedient." Cronus smiled and continued to spank him, each one earning a ridiculous scream, a sexy moan, or a cute little mewl.

"Daddy... mm.. more... Oh! Daddy! Please... I need you inside me! Ahhhnnn! Da-Addy, please Fuck me!" Kankri screamed in need.

"Hmm. I guess you deservwe a little treat." Cronus purred and pulled down his pants, exposing his bulge before slamming into Kankri's nook, Kankri yelling out and bucking back into him.

"Mmm, yeah, Kan. So nice and vwarm and tight." Cronus hummed and he thrusted, hard and fast, just how Kankri liked it. He hid his face in his arms, groaning when Cronus spanked him again while fucking him.

"Oh... Oh Daddy yes! More! Please more! Oh god, you're so big, harder!" Kankri begged loudly, making the most obscene noises Cronus has ever heard. He was already so close, but with the way Kankri quivered around him, he could tell he was too. 

"You like it when Daddy fucks you like this?" Cronus asked, striking him to signal he was close. "Mmmm, Daddy, fill me up, please..." Kankri whispered before cumming himself, bucking back into Cronus frantically, making him cum, Cronus groaning.

Kankri looked down and watched the liquids squeeze out of his bulge and Cronus's nook, Cronus picking him up and sitting on the bed.. 

"How vwas that for a punishment?"

"It wasn't much of a punishment, Cronus. More like... and affectionate punishment." Kankri said and leaned against him, smiling at the feeling of his nook still being full, then gasped tiredly when he was spanked again.

"Shut up."


End file.
